


"Agent Romanoff, you miss me?"

by Skye_Phan22



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Phan22/pseuds/Skye_Phan22
Summary: SPOILERS ALERT!!!!If you have not watched Endgame, please do not read this. It's such a beautiful movie and I don't want to ruin it for you.This fic is written in an attempt to console my aching heart. This is also a tribute to our heroes, where they meet again after everything and receive the happy endings they deserve.





	"Agent Romanoff, you miss me?"

“ **I’m... Ironman** ” - Immediately he felt pain, immense and unceasing pain as blasts of energy spread throughout his body.

Everything burned. Tony could hear the suit’s exoskeleton armor and repulsors buzzing because of intensive damage. FRIDAY’s voice kept ringing in his head and all of a sudden the world around him dimmed significantly. His eyelids were on the verge of drooping but he forced himself to stay awake. Not now, not when they had come this far…

Instead, his mind focused on the one thing that mattered - ‘Did it work?’

His heart thumped like a wild beast trapped inside the suffocating ribcage, trying desperately to keep him from falling unconscious. The black T-shirt he was wearing inside felt damp, both from blood and sweat. Tony wanted to do something, say anything but his muscles refused to comply as if he was only a visitor in his own body.

“ **Mr. Stark…** ” - Tony could hear something, between the howling winds and Wakandan war cries. The voice seemed familiar, yet he couldn’t quite tell who it was. His vision had completely gone black by now, and his head felt light. Sleep was lurking and he knew it would only be a matter of time before he, too, was consumed by the alluring darkness.

“ **... We won, Mr. Stark**.” - He exhaled as much as his punctured lungs could allow. - ‘Finally’ - Relief washed over him like waves of cold water on summer days. He vaguely recalled the wizard and his words. This was it, then, the one future where Earth won among 14 billion possible outcomes.

Darkness had appeared very close now, he could already feel its cold and calming fingers, clutching and beckoning him to follow. Every fiber inside screamed for him to just stop resisting, to let himself go, but a part of him kept struggling against them. ‘Not yet, please.’ - Tony silently pleaded, despite not remembering exactly what it was. He just knew he had to, someone was still waiting for him, someone dearer than his own life.

“ **Tony…** ” - Wait, he knew this voice. It was Pepper’s. His beautiful, smart and awesome Pepper. Tony tried to lift his head toward her and failed miserably. ‘We won, baby. We can come home now.’ - There were so many things he wanted to say to her, so many things he hadn’t had a chance to confess, yet his vocal cords betrayed him.

Warmth blossomed in his heart on the notion of home. The last five years came flooding back to him: a cottage by the pond; Pepper in a white dress, her eyes gleaming as brightly as the ring on her finger; Morgan saying “papa” for the first time;... Heaven knew how much he longed for just one more moment with them.

“ **It’s okay, we’re going to be okay. You rest now**.” - Yes, they were going to be fine. That was the reason why he did all of this, right? For them to be safe.

‘I can rest now’ - He repeated the words as his head leaned back against the metallic surface. Pepper’s soft voice grew fainter after each second until it vanished into a deafening silence.

‘They are going to be okay’ - The excruciating pain slowly lessened and gave way to nothingness. He felt like floating and drowning at the same time.

 ‘I love you 3000…’ - Morgan’s giggles tasted like pure gold and as he drifted off they were all he dreamed about, it was always them.

 

\--------------------------

 

The first things he noticed upon waking were the sound of gun shooting and the gentle morning light. AC/DC songs were playing in the background and he could smell someone brewing coffee in the nearby kitchen. ‘Of course’ - Tony grinned, fully aware of where he was right now. The Avengers’ Headquarters. His other home.

“Welcome, Mr. Stark. I never expect to see you again this early.” - Tony looked to the source of that voice and immediately the brightest smile adorned his face.

“Vision, you cheeky bastard. So, robots go to the afterlife too, huh? Who could have thought?” - Before anything more could be said, they had shared the warmest embrace.

“I wouldn’t necessarily call this place the ‘afterlife’ as you have suggested, but with your intelligence, I am certain you would figure out what I imply by that in a matter of days.” - Pulling away, the android continued. - “Please follow me, there is someone you may want to meet.”

Strolling after Vision, Tony couldn’t believe what he had been experiencing up till now was real. The snap, Thanos, and everything that ensued felt just like yesterday, a bittersweet dream that he both wished to undo and relive.

“She’s waiting.” - Vision stood outside the armory and said, making no attempt to enter through the door with him.

So this was where the gun shooting sound came from, Tony noticed. A part of him couldn’t wait any longer to step inside that room, for he knew perfectly well who was practicing on the other side. Yet another part was hesitant, filling his head with a thousand theories of “it-couldn’t-bes” and “what-ifs”.

Opening the door, Tony felt his eyes watered.

“Agent Romanoff, you miss me?”.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not crying, you are...


End file.
